A girl her adopted alien brother her phyctotic real one and nerdy mom
by Undertaleman5
Summary: An adaptation of the universe falls au "reverse techno mom" by minijens reverse Mabel is raised with SD by peridot
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is the first fic based on one of Minijens Aus so that's a thing anyway thanks minijens for giving me permission to make this! With great respect and thanks to you and I hope you enjoy it I have other fics like this planned(like a demonic guardians/diamond moms one)**

Piedmont, California

There was an orphanage it was in the middle of town end of the street. It was painted green and looked rather nice. But it was anything but in hospitality the place kept its abuse scandals under the wraps with money the headmistress saw children as animals needing to be molded and disciplined to shape into a true and strong person. It was night and a cloaked large person roaming the halls it stopped at an area with several babies each sleeping it stopped at two twins the figures hand reached out to the left one

Peridot looked at the two small pieces of flesh erring green and back waste on the table kneeled down to their eye level peridot looked incredibly suspicious and somewhat contemptful. Meanwhile the children looked back at the green figure with a smile "So your this 'baby' concept the humans have" she looked at both of them "My diamond I don't really see the point of this" she looked at the black haired one who made his hands go in a triangle position while looking at peridot who continues to have a just plain weirded out face. She then got closer to the female one who opened her mouth and started making odd noises...a sort of secret language perhaps? She thought to herself the female baby then put her hand on the diamond spawns head who simply smiled back at her peridot was baffled by this, Her diamond wouldn't allow such touching...she didnt when she was around. Peridot then got closer the female was smiling staring up she didn't know why she seamt quite hysterical when she was extracted from her previous owners.

During the first few days the diamonds needed help taking care of this "steven" as he called it. He gave a few answers Milk,Food,diapers, And friends his age. The authority complied finding and harvesting several cows and female humans buying food which three rubies each on each others backs wearing human clothes claiming to be a "redskin". She had studied a redskin but found they lacked actual red skin curious. And of course friends his age they did this by collecting a human baby. They looked for another steven but the other models had very little resemblance there were so MANY steven models that the searchers gave up the search instead theys settled on a house for two infants they were related to a powerful human leader so presumably they would inherit some of this they chose the one created second as clearly given she was created second she had been constructed to give support for the other. The greg was oddly enough upset we had done so. Saying he didn't mean to "kidnap" anyone it was to late poked at the creatures forehead her smile faded and her mouth….wiggled a bit while she made an m sound.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Cried the infant and the diamond spawn joined with her causing peridot to stumble back "What did I do? I just poked you" she tried saying before more whining ensued cashing peridot to worry dhe had upset her diamond "Oh no what do I do please tell me infant masters WHAT DO I DO!" Her yelling chased them to wine more they began to...grab at each other...were they attempting to fuse? She returned from desperate to curious at what this was they didn't fuse so...what was happening? peridot rubbed her chin looking on observing...there whines died down somewhat at the gesture.

"Awww of course!" The Nerdy Space Nazi exclaimed with her finger up and a wide evil yet nerdy grin "It's some sort of human ritual to stop whining!" Her yells again made the babies cry more but got closer. "Oh there distress seems to have reached a level where the arm hold isn't working" She noted "Hmmmm Uhh DUH peridot they require assistance" she said her smile oblivious nerdy and adorable she walked to the two infants and picked them up "Hopefully a peridot and a human..and two humans at that can recreate the process" she stated putting the gems near her head and putting her arms around them the two's crying went down before stopping.

"Yes it worked!" The yelling didn't cause more cries but rather the two began smiling the female started playing with peridots hair. She _would_ be annoyed by others doing that but strangely it felt...comforting She held the two to her and they felt so...warm their faces were so small it looked...precious. She then held the two in front of her. "Wow! That odd human exercise felt great you humans actually DO have things to learn from" She said looking at them smiling the female just hugged her floating finger and the diamond spawn spread his arms and opened his hands then closed them wanting something "Would You would like to continue?" the scientist asked to with the two simply gave a begging noise "Well who would o be to disobey orders!" She said pulling them in for another hug. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad after all.

On earth a young teenager watched a fireplace from his chair looked at it each fascination the teen was sitting on a red chair of sorts he had Brown Hair a white tuxedo as well as...an odd birthmark. He had A very odd presence for someone his age he seamt somewhat intimidating. He looked at the fire as if fantasizing A blue figure came in through the door. "Boss the show is starting" The figure stated to which the small one in the chair replied "I'll be there in a moment thank you" he said rather calmly she bowed then left as he got up he reached out his hand his cape flew to him he put it on and walked to the door as he left he snapped hai fingers making the fore cease smiling looking back before exiting

 **That took a LOT longer than I thought it would anyway yes that "blue figure" is lapis she was saved from the mirror by this world's Stanford and is devoted to him as a result. So anyway guys tell me what you think in the reviews and BYE**


	2. Philosphy of the diamond spawn

**I want to make it clear hear sense I didn't last chapter but this au is called reverse techno mom for context its 3 aus put in one it's a reverse falls version of the universe falls au techno mom I didn't want to confuse readers Also I noticed the review and someone favorites me thank you very much i didn't expect such a positive response so soon. Also to the guest don't despair I noticed those myself and will try and cut down on those issues anyhow check out minijens UF and the spin off reverse diamond wich this fic is an au from any way ONWARD**

In the vacuum of space a large yellow arm flew through space at its bridge was a small but intimidating form he was looking out the window he had a yellow armor and cape as well as spiked hair. He was tapping at holographic computer screens. He then typed for a single image it was earth he saw stared at it in all its beauty. "Pathetic" he said looking at it. The door behind him opened it showed a girl taller than him she had brown hair she was wearing a visor and a leotard that had green and black colors on it the bottom of the cloth a black shape resembled underwear despite being an extension of the leotard, The outfit was legless as she was wearing fishnets "HEY STEVEN!" She yelled over the top skipping away "Wanna gas some aliens?" She asked oddly both sadistically and adorably. "Mabel id love to but I'm making plans at the moment" he answered his step sister the two had been raised by peridot together they were also trained by jasper who...wasn't as soft jasper was a horrifically abusive mentor to the step siblings. They kept reminding her of earth which sha hated.

"Plans?...for wh…." Mabel was going to ask before seeing the monitor which displayed the blue and green earth her face turned to a disappointed frown "ughhh steven why are you so obsessed with that planet we already have so many colonies at out beck and call why are you so obsessed with that hellhole its infested with… _humans"_ Mabel said adding the last part in disgust despite being human her humanity was something she liked to ignore having always been told they were barbaric creatures she liked to settle for what she had and...not think about her own kind. Her stepbrother on the other hand was a different animal entirely he was a visionary,the worst type of visionary "Are we not human?" The diamond spawn asked "Well yagh but-" she was going to counter him until he cut her off

"But we are **exceptions,** We are strong on a race ruled by the weak because homeworld made us strong they molded us into a whole new specimen. My creator saw potential in the species potential often wasted and I plan to make them fully realize that potential" He said to his step sister.

A ringing on the monitor triggered causing the galactic Prince to smile "Well it appears phase one is complete. Would you like to see it?" He extended his hand to his spectacle step sister who then took his hand and hugged him before he walked over to the exit

 **This chapter was originally going to be longer but I decided against that as I felt it was already taking long enough to finish here so tell me what you think as for that phase one...well...that's til next chapter**


	3. Visionary

**Hello everyone sorry the update took so long it's simply that I suck at updates, So to respond to a review, Mabel and Steven are still evil But This worlds dipper is still the Big Bad, It's similar to how in Actual Reverse Falls/diamond both Dipper and Mabel were evil, But Steven was still the Big Bad. I intentionally made it so there different thanks to having lived together here, For example Steven here doesn't hate humanity as a whole, seeking to "cleanse" it of weaklings and fulfill what he thinks is his mother's vision. Anywho onward with the chapter.**

Mabel walked with her step sibling down the halls as they entered the lift. Steven pushed some buttons and the lift moved downward. She wondered what Stevens "Surprise" was.

The lift finally ended as the two walked out. They were now in an almost featureless green looking room save for the large field that looked more like a wall. There were two gems at the edge of the room waiting to greet them. One was Peridot the gem who was essentially put in charge of the two. She had to look up a great deal of human culture to do it, But to her it paid off, She was the closest thing the two had to a mother, On the right was jasper….they had some pretty messed up memories with her. She was there personal trainer and was a very,very,VERY ruthless one at that.

Steven simply kept a straight face walking toward the window. "Is the project finished?" he asked peridot crossing his arms behind his back. "Yes my Diamond" Peridot said while switching the lights on. Mabel wasn't shocked but CERTAINLY surprised at what was happening.

It was Stevens father.

Something was...off. Instead of the usual origin clothes he worse armor, said armor had a mix of yellow and green. His right arm was now cut off and was replaced by a yellow one

Mabel didn't know what to say. Steven simply smiled and asked "what is your name"

"I have no name, I have my designation. My designation is Summer Soldier 1" He spoke in a dark almost robotic voice. The mans face was similarly emotionless.

Steven looked on and smiled. "Hehehehe HAHAHAHA." the boy gave out a massive laugh.

His step siblings surprise began to morph into curiosity.

"Behold" he said gesturing towards summer soldier.

"This is the beginning of my vision. My mother saw potential in humanity Mabel showed me...it was possible. Humanity has incredible potential...for service. And this is how well do it. We will invade and not DESTROY them...we will remake them. Remake them strong, remake them better, remake them with a purpose, THAT will be my mother's legacy"

The others gave their respect. Mabel felt conflicted...she usually wanted to avoid talking about her human origins but...maybe this would ease that.

The diamond spawn looked like he could not be prouder and had a massive smile on his face. Then peridot came along.

"OH MY STARS! my baby is planning his first invasion!" She said cuddling the diamonds head smiling, Steven very much wasn't comfortable with this. Mabel and jasper tried to hold in there laughs.

"Peridot...Peridot your embarrassing me" Steven said trying to get the science gem of his head.

All of them froze when lights started flickering. An alarm appeared to have gone off.

"What the...TO THE BRIDGE!" Steven ordered, everyone complied.

At the bridge everything was flickering. Peridot went down to a computer and began typing. The screen was flickering.

"My diamond, something appears to be hacking control!"

"Impossible" Steven replied. He grabbed the control and put in around his arm attempting to steer the ship. Something was wrong several parts of the control was orange and it was wiggling

"What is this?" Steven asked while it shook. Then it made him punch himself again and again grunting every time. This repeated till he fell down and his step sibling tried to pull the controls Off of him. It stopped punching and instead pointed foward. The direction it was pointing at was earth.

"Peridot?" Steven asked as the ship kept moving towards the planet

Peridot looked into the computer but it exploded in her face. "Son of a clod!"

The ship was becoming to heat up with fire spreading around it as they got closer to earth.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT" Jasper yelled.

Everyone did just that and began ducking and blocking themselves. Steven and Mabel hugged with there eyes closed.

The ship crashed.

Meanwhile.

There was a house of sorts next to a large tent. An old man walked in, with his assistant next to him.

"Quiet the show Hugh mason?" Asked the older man. "Indeed Uncle Ford" Mason replied.

The older man was Stanford Pines the famous magician around the world. His assistant was Mason Pines his grand nephew who he "adopted" years ago.

Another figure walked to them. This figure was female her skin color was completely blue. "Anything new lapis?" Ford asked the female.

"Indeed master ford, our allies has confirmed Tiffany was successful in crashing the ship. And yes they made it to the promised location"

Ford gave a dark smile. "Good, now lapis Mason tighty up the house a bit….We have family coming to visit…."

 **Alright that FINALLY finishes chapter 3 and hopefully was acceptable writing wise. If you have any constructive criticisms please give them in the reveiws.**

 **BYE!**


	4. HIATUS

**Okay everyone…...I'm sorry….I'm putting this on a Hiatus til further notice.**

 **Let me say I do Indeed have Many ideas...but i just can't get the determination necessary to do this.**

 **I can barely get enough ideas to update my fics regularly. And with my many ambitions...I knew I had to make some sacrifices.**

 **Plus I have Many other ambitions for fics, like continuing the Universe Vs Evil Fic. And new projects such as the Adventure Time Reboot I'm planning. And a Universe Falls/Alchemy Falls thing.**

 **If someone were to help me Co Write for this, then perhaps we could continue sooner, but as it is, Just consider this on Hiatus till further notice. In the mean time, I recommend Universe Falls by Minijen, it's the best fanfic on the site in my opinion.**

 **Anyway in more light hearted news how do you think of the two ideas I had above?**


End file.
